Fluid pumps such as peristaltic pumps are known in the art and take various forms. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,376 and 3,622,252 disclose fluid pumps of the roller type which are adapted for a variety of uses but are particularly adapted for the medical profession wherein the rollers are mounted to a rotor and force fluid through a tube. Various constructional approaches have been taken in the art including the use of spring means as part of the roller mount. Exemplary of these approaches are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,023; 2,909,125; 2,935,028; 3,101,675; 3,116,697; 3,122,103; 3,137,242; 3,192,863; 3,431,864; 3,644,068; 3,723,030; 3,737,251; 3,822,948; 3,832,096; 3,841,799; 3,960,466 and 3,963,023, as well as the COMPU-PET 100, MC-200P and Micron Pipetting System models distributed by Alphamedics Mfg. Corp. of Levittown, Pa. Despite these various approaches, there is a need for an effective pump of the above type which has minimal parts without sacrifice to its reliability and which lends itself to convenient use and minimal maintenance.